thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Уныние Элда
Уныние Эльда является рассказом, включенным в покупку книги Смертный Грех Зла: Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита, опубликованной 24 сентября 2013. Рассказ написан Akuno-P. В нём говорится об Эльде, воплощённом в дереве боге, находящегося в пределах Леса Эльда, и его встрече с Эллукой и Ириной Часовщицами. Gloom of Held is a short story included with the purchase of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, released on September 24, 2013. The story was written by Akuno-P. It follows Held, the incarnated tree god that resides within Held's Forest, and his encounter with Elluka and Irina Clockworker. Пересказ сюжета В Лесу Эльда Эллука Чащовщица подходит к своему старому другу, Эльду. После того, как бог пробуждается, Эллука объясняет ему, что она не заполучила настоящие парные мечи Левианты и выражает разочарование по поводу своей неспособности найти какой-либо из сосудов греха; она бьёт ствол Эльда, хотя бог напоминает ей, что он не может чувствовать этого. Когда Эльд равнодушно замечает, что они могут только ждать, пока они не соберут сосуды, Эллука сердито повторяет, что она является добровольцем. Двое обсуждают свои обязанности по защите мира от семи смертных грехов; в то время как Эллука указывает на то, что они были рождены в Лесу Эльда, Эльд указывает на то, что Эллука была тем, кто освободил их. Эллука признает свою вину в разрушении Волшебного Королевства Левианта с помощью Тайного Заводного Искусства. В то же время, Эльд и Эллука также говорят о вновь отстроенной Божественной Левианте, и Эльд предупреждает ее, что она по-прежнему может быть опасной. Во время их беседы появляется Микаэла, которую тут же отправляют назад. In Held's Forest, Elluka Clockworker approaches her old friend, Held. After the god awakens, Elluka explains to him how she had not acquired the real Twin Swords of Levianta and expresses frustration over their failure to gather up any of the vessels of sin; she punches Held's trunk, although the god reminds her that he can't feel it. When Held indifferently remarks that they could only wait until they acquired the vessels, Elluka angrily reiterated that she is a volunteer. The two debate their respective responsiblities towards protecting the world from the Seven Deadly Sins; while Elluka points out their birth was in Held's forest, Held points out Elluka was the one who released them. Elluka admits her culpability in the destruction of Magic Kingdom Levianta using the Clockwork Secret Art. During this, Held and Elluka also speak on the newly rebuilt Divine Levianta, and Held warns her that it may still be dangerous. During their conversation, Michaela visits and is promptly sent away. После комментариев о духе, Эллука говорит Эльду о своей новой служанке, девушки без магического таланта, являющейся потомком Микулии Грионьо. Эллука объясняет, что, как и её предок, девушка разделяет внешний вид Первородной Грешницы, хотя кандидатура первой "Ма" была провалом, и у неё не было детей. Двое обсуждают вероятность появления людей, разделяющих то же самое лицо, связанных кровью или иначе, из поколения в поколение. Эльд признает, что появление людей, разделяющих то же лицо является более распространенным в этом мире, чем во Втором Периоде, и что Левия-Бегемо знают об этом больше, как создатели человека. После того, как Эллука спрашивает, где найти двух богов, они возвращаются к теме служани Эллуки; после утверждения, что в девушке не было Демона, Эллука сообщает Эльду, что она использовала заклинание, чтобы держать ее в доме. Когда Эльд спрашивает, оставила ли она девушке пищу, колдунья понимает, что она этого не сделала, и уходит в спешке, а Микаэла летит за ней. After commenting about the spirit, Elluka speaks to Held about the new servant she had acquired, a girl with no magical talent who is a descendant of Mikulia Greeonio. Like her ancestor, Elluka explains that the girl also shares the appearance of the Original Sinner, even though the first 'Ma' candidacy was a failure and she would not have children. The two discuss the likelihood of people sharing the same face, blood related or otherwise, through generations. Held admits that the occurrance of people sharing the same face is more common in this world than in the Second Period, and that Levia-Behemo would know more about it as the creators of humans. After Elluka asks fruitlessly where to find the two gods, they return to the subject of Elluka's servant; after affirming that the Demon's presence wasn't in the girl, Elluka informs Held that she used a spell to keep her in the house. When Held asks if she left the girl food, the sorceress realizes that she did not, and leaves in a hurry with Michaela flying after her. Несколько часов спустя, Ирина Часовщица посетила Эльда в теле своего бывшего подчинённого, к удивлению последнего. После утверждения, что её имя сейчас AB-CIR, Ирина бросила тело хозяина, жалуясь на то, что ей приходится находиться в теле мужчины, и приблизилась к богу. Двое кратко обсудили странность того, что колдунья использует медиума мужского пола, а Ирина отказалась обсуждать свои причины. Кошка начала царапать лицо Эльда, к раздражению бога, и требовать сообщить ей местонахождение Эллуки. В ответ на любопытство Эльда, она объясняет, что Эллука забрала одну из её пешек и она хочет получить её обратно. Во время разговора Эльд отмечает, что Ирина не сможет уничтожить его истинное тело, и что он может нанести вред непосредственно ей, если его дерево будет уничтожено. Several hours later, Irina Clockworker visits Held with the body of her old subordinate, to the surprise of the latter. After asserting that her name was now AB-CIR, Irina abandoned her host body, complaining about having to possess a man, and approached the god. The two briefly discuss the oddity of the sorceress possessing a male medium, with Irina refusing to discuss her reasons. The cat then begins scratching at Held's face, to the god's annoyance, and demands to know Elluka's whereabouts. In response to Held's curiousity, she explains that Elluka had taken one of her pawns and she wishes to get them back. As they talk, Held notes that Irina would be unable to destroy his true body, and that in fact he could harm her directly if his tree was destroyed. Несмотря на это, Ирина продолжает царапать Эльда, спрашивая, почему он не сказал Эллуке о ее существовании. Бог объясняет, что он не желает встречи Эллуки и Ирины. Ирина спрашивает, не хочет ли он, чтобы Эллука вошла в контакт с НРЗ, несмотря на отправку ее собирать Семь смертных грехов; Эльд отрицает это, а Ирина объявляет, что она однажды встретится с Эллукой и украдёт её тело и душу. После объяснения, что она была слишком занята, чтобы сделать это самой на данный момент, Ирина теряет терпение и продолжает его расспрашивать и царапать ствол. Через некоторое время, Эльд отказывается раскрыть местонахождение Эллуки и Ирина сдаётся, взяв под свой контроль подчинённого, и уходит. Despite this, Irina continues to scratch at Held, asking why he had not told Elluka of her existence. The god explains that he does not want Elluka and Irina to meet. Irina asks if he doesn't wish Elluka to come in contact with HER, despite sending her to collect the Seven Deadly Sins; as Held denies this, Irina declares that she will meet Elluka someday and steal all of her body and soul. After explaining that she was too busy to do it herself at the moment, Irina loses her patience and resumes questioning him and scratching his trunk. After some time, Held refuses to reveal Elluka's whereabouts and Irina gives up, taking control of her subordinate and leaving. Когда она ушла, Эльд призывает Гумиллию, попросив её сказать другим духам укрепить магический барьер леса, чтобы не пропустить никого с большой магической силой. Хотя Гумиллия указывает, что это также будет удерживать Эллуку, Эльд настаивает, что это будет для её же блага. Перед тем, как дух уйдёт, Эльд также предупреждает её, что однажды ей, возможно, придётся покинуть лес на время, чтобы убедиться, что Эллука не вступит в контакт с определённым человеком. После этого бог отправляет Гумиллию и готовится ко сну. After she left, Held calles upon Gumillia, asking her to tell the other spirits to strengthen the forest's magic barrier, to keep out anyone with great magic power. Although Gumillia points out this will also keep Elluka out, Held insists it would be for her own good. Before the spirit leaves, Held also warns her that one day she may have to leave the forest for a time, to make sure Elluka doesn't come into contact with a certain person. With that, the god sends Gumillia away and prepares to sleep. Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Прочее Концептуализация и происхождение *Название рассказа может ссылаться на серьёзную и мрачную манеру поведения Эльда, когда он имеет дело с Ириной и Эллукой. *The story's title refers to Held's serious and gloomy demeanor as he deals with his encounters with both Irina and Elluka. Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation en:Gloom of Held Категория:Рассказы Категория:Книги